To ensure that the transducer write head accurately magnetizes the appropriate magnetic cells on magnetic media during write operations, the cells on the media are positioned beneath the write head and synchronized with the passing of the magnetic cells beneath the write head. This synchronization depends not only on the write pole speed but also on how quickly the trailing or front shield can close the flux circuit, establishing the write field gradient in the process.